


Пока ты спала

by Scofie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Somnophilia, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 05:32:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scofie/pseuds/Scofie
Summary: У Рей есть странное желание: ей хочется, чтобы с ней занялись сексом, пока она спит. Вначале Бен колеблется, но в итоге получает от этого больше удовольствия, чем только мог себе представить.





	Пока ты спала

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [while you were sleeping](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669303) by [coffeeandcigarettesplease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandcigarettesplease/pseuds/coffeeandcigarettesplease). 



— Ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал _что_?

Зажмурившись, Рей глубоко вздыхает. Легче признаться в том, чего ей хочется, не встречаясь с взглядом его кофейно-карих глаз. 

— Я хочу, чтобы ты... потрогал меня, пока я сплю, — прикусив губу, она медленно открывает глаза. Не отрываясь, Бен наблюдает за ней. Ей видно, что он не совсем понимает, о чём она говорит, поэтому, глубоко вздохнув, Рей продолжает. — Думаю, было бы горячо — _так горячо_ — проснуться во время секса с тобой. 

Ну вот. Она это сказала, и пути назад нет. Бен шумно выдыхает, а Рей нервно заламывает руки. Они сидят на диване; по телеку идут «Парки и зоны отдыха» — типичная бытовуха. Они встречаются уже больше года, живут вместе несколько месяцев, и впервые Рей чувствует себя достаточно уверенно, чтобы поделиться с ним своими непристойными фантазиями.

У неё их полным-полно. А эта кажется самой убогой, поэтому она решает начать с неё.

— Я просто... Ты ведь не сможешь согласиться, если будешь спать, — осторожно отвечает Бен, словно думает, будто она развести его решила.

— Да, и... в этом вся прелесть, — дрожащим голосом признаётся Рей. Кусая губы, она смотрит на Бена. На своего большого, могучего парня, самого нежного мужчину из всех, с кем ей когда-либо доводилось встречаться. Он всегда так осторожен с ней, словно она кукла фарфоровая, готовая сломаться под слишком сильным напором. Понятное дело — она на фут ниже и, вероятно, на сто фунтов легче его, но ей всё это _нравится_. Она кайфует от фантазий о том, что он может быть груб с ней, что может "поставить её на место", что, используя её тело, может получить желаемое удовольствие, совершенно не заботясь о её желаниях или потребностях. Это заводит её даже сейчас, и ёрзая на диване, она сжимает бёдра. 

У них отличная сексуальная жизнь, Рей не собирается жаловаться. Бен внимателен, щедр, хорошо сложен и очень чутко относится к тому, что одно неверное движение — и он может причинить ей боль. Но Рей нравится грубость. Ей _хочется_ , чтобы её вжали лицом в подушку. Хочется почувствовать его большие руки, скользящие по её телу, словно по какой-то секс-игрушке; словно она — дешёвая шлюха, а он желает, чтобы она сполна отработала его деньги. Она не может этого объяснить, ей известно, какая эта лажа, но киске ведь не прикажешь. А Рей и не собирается. 

— Значит, ты хочешь, чтобы я выебал тебя, пока ты спишь, — повторяет Бен, как будто перепроверяет.

Рей кивает. 

— Очень.

— А если ты не проснёшься? — беспокойно нахмурившись, спрашивает он. 

— Наверное, тебе просто придётся трахать меня достаточно сильно, чтобы я наверняка проснулась, — отвечает Рей, не успевая обдумать свои слова как следует. Он приподнимает брови, и она краснеет, быстро отводя взгляд. Никогда прежде она не говорила ему такой похабщины, но, судя по тому, как натягиваются его пижамные штаны, ему это нравится. Облизав губы, она решает продолжить. — Хочу, чтобы твой член стал моим будильником.

— О-о, ладно, — тонким голосом отвечает Бен.

— Хочу, чтобы ты мне отлизал, хочу проснуться, ощущая твой язык внутри себя, — добавляет Рей.

— А-га, — быстро кивнув, соглашается Бен. Его щеки розовеют, как и кончики ушей, и Рей находит это совершенно восхитительным. Взрослый же мужчина, шире и выше большинства, а покраснел, как школьница, стоило ей заговорить о своих грязных фантазиях. Не будь она возбуждена до чёртиков, это бы её позабавило.

— Хочу проснуться с твоим именем на губах, — добавляет Рей. Наклонившись ближе, она целует его в покрасневшую щеку. 

— Я... Думаю, я смогу это сделать, — отвечает Бен. Он тоже ёрзает, и Рей улыбается его очевидному возбуждению. Сжалившись над ним, она забирается к нему на колени и отдаётся его поцелуям. Всё равно сейчас ей вряд ли удастся уснуть — она всего лишь дала разрешение или попросила на будущее. Не собирается она отмахиваться от его стояка, пока сама влажнее океана.

***

Бен смотрит на её спящую фигурку. В сером предрассветном свете черты её лица очень мягки. Руки и ноги запутались в одеяле; на ней одна из его огромных футболок и трусики бикини, которые прикрывают её центр. На подушке клубком свалялись тёмные волосы, вьющиеся после вчерашнего душа. Сделав тихий вдох, Бен хватает одну из её стройных лодыжек и осторожно переворачивает Рей на спину, слегка раздвигая ей ноги.

Рей всегда крепко спит. Она не храпит, просто становится очень неподвижной и со стороны кажется мертвой. Бывало такое, что Бен никак не мог расслабиться и подносил зеркало к её лицу, просто чтобы убедиться, что дыхание оставит на стекле следы. Но всё это было в те времена, когда они только начали встречаться — до того как узнали друг друга получше, и теперь-то он в курсе, что она просто спит, как трупак.

И по этой причине всё это сонное совращение только страннее. Её грудь едва поднимается и опускается, и он чувствует себя чудно, деликатно скользя руками вверх по шелковистым, стройным бёдрам. Пока он прикасается к ней, она не издает ни звука, не пыхтит, не фыркает, не бормочет, _ничего_. Подцепив пальцами трусики, Бен стаскивает их вниз по ногам, после чего бросает в корзину для белья в углу. Устроившись между её бёдер, он разводит ей колени пошире, глядя на мягкий розовый центр. Над самой киской виднеется аккуратная и короткая полоска волос, и, наклонившись, Бен вдыхает её мускусный, тёмный аромат.

Рей всегда был идеальна, с тех самых пор как они впервые встретились, впервые переспали. Интрижка, которая превратилась в нечто большее, и за это Бен любит Рей. Но если бы не ее волшебная маленькая киска, их отношения едва ли завязались бы. Она так мала и аккуратна, и он нежно ласкает губы, прежде чем позволить языку скользнуть глубже и отыскать клитор. Сначала киска Рей зацепила его, а позже он влюбился ещё крепче во всё остальное.

Касаясь носом дорожки волос, он начинает посасывать клитор. Раскрыв киску одной рукой, пальцами второй он находит вход. Обманчиво узкий, удивительно эластичный. Она кажется такой крошечной, пока его член не растягивает её — она принимает его, стискивая плотно и позволяя войти так глубоко, как только возможно. Введя в неё палец, Бен языком выводит на клиторе собственное имя. Помечая собой её самую чувствительную часть.

Рей намокает — становится реально мокрой. Ухмыльнувшись, он слизывает часть её возбуждения, текущего по пальцу. Член тоже становится твёрдым. Играть с ней таким образом намного веселее, чем Бен думал. Она никак не реагирует — он может делать всё, что захочет. Отстранившись, он задирает на ней футболку и обнажает грудь. Небольшую, но дерзкую; соски твердеют от свежести утреннего воздуха. Потянув за один и тут же отпустив, Бен наблюдает, как подпрыгивает грудь. Пока он касается её, Рей не издает ни звука. Веки сомкнуты, ресницы отбрасывают тени на веснушчатые щёки. Улыбаясь, Бен восхищается ею в течение нескольких ударов сердца, а затем сдвигается, чтобы снять с себя шорты.

Член невероятно твёрд от возбуждения и похоти. Слишком большой, чтобы прижаться обратно к животу, как бывает в порно. Собрав часть её влаги, он распределяет ее рукой по головке, шипя от обрушившихся на него ощущений. Это приятно, но не так хорошо, как если бы этим занималась её миниатюрная ручка или горячий маленький ротик, или мягкая киска. Пройдясь по члену вверх-вниз несколько раз, Бен смотрит на её тело как на произведение искусства, но вскоре переворачивает Рей на живот. Используя подушку, он приподнимает её бедра, предоставляя себе идеальный угол. Притянув её поближе, Бен берётся за основание члена. Устроившись у входа, он пытается удержать её раскрытой, толкаясь в неё.

— Вот так, — бормочет он, слегка войдя внутрь, но тут же обратно; с каждым движением бёдер толчки становятся всё глубже. — Получай, Рей. 

Она не отвечает, дыша медленно и ровно, и вскоре он, наконец, входит в неё полностью. Сжимая её задницу, Бен задыхается, глядя вниз и видя, как толстый член исчезает в узкой жаркой киске. Его грязная маленькая девочка даже во сне так славно принимает его член. Бен подозревает, что она создана для него, хотя никогда в жизни он не верил в чушь про родственные души. Но, наблюдая, как киска стискивает его, пока он медленно выходит из неё, Бен не может отрицать, что между ними зреет что-то особенное. Связь, _нечто_ , растущее с каждым днём, с каждой минутой, проведённой вместе. Одна лишь мысль о разлуке болезненна. Он не желает с Рей расставаться.

Бен тихо стонет. Он ближе к разрядке, чем думал. Поэтому начинает вонзаться в неё грубее. Из-за непристойных причмокивающих звуков мокрой плоти о плоть желание собирается у основания позвоночника. Ему хочется, чтобы Рей тоже кончила. Ему нужно, чтобы она проснулась, поэтому он начинает растирать клитор — скользкий, перекатывающийся под пальцами, как оливка в чаше с маслом. Рей дрожит, но не просыпается.

— Чёрт... _Блять_ , — задыхается Бен, ударяясь бёдрами о её задницу. Та покачивается с каждым толчком, почти гипнотизируя его. Продолжая трахать Рей, он не сводит глаз с мягких полуокружностей. Она сжимается вокруг него — может ли она проспать оргазм? Был бы на её месте кто-то другой, Бен бы подумал, что вряд ли такое возможно. Но Рей даже не шелохнётся, пока он въёбывает её в койку, и даже когда становится грубее, схватив её за бедра — не просыпается. Чувствуя, как она начинает трепетать вокруг него, Бен понимает, что не в состоянии больше сдерживаться. Сжав плечо Рей, он встряхивает её, продолжая вбиваться в тугую маленькую киску.

— Просыпайся, Рей, блять... Проснись! — кричит он, и она под ним напрягается. 

— Бен? — спрашивает она, сбитая с толку. Её тело вминается в кровать, пока он трахает её; пот стекает по его виску, скатывается по щеке и падает ей на спину. 

— Бен, — повторяет она, но на этот раз со стоном. Она сжимается на нём — верный признак приближающегося оргазма, и Рей тихо скулит в подушку, когда он врезается в неё особенно дико.

— Сейчас кончу, — предупреждает Бен. Лицо искажается от напряжения, он сдерживается, изо всех сил пытаясь оттянуть приближение собственного оргазма.

— Заполни меня, — оглядываясь через плечо, просит его Рей. Она улыбается, _дерзкая малышка_ , и Бен кивает. — Хочу почувствовать, как ты кончаешь глубоко внутри меня, малыш. Отдайся мне.

— Ммм... _Ебать_!

Зрение расплывается, когда он падает на неё, вжимая в кровать. Из тела исчезает напряжение, пока он толкается в неё неглубоко. Внутри зреет нечто, раскаленное добела. Оно вскоре взрывается, и Бен изливается в неё снова и снова. Он кончает долго; оргазм груб и интенсивен. Пока он в самом деле заполняет её, Рей мягко стонет его имя, дрожа вокруг него. Он чувствителен и вытаскивать не желает, и когда она напрягает мышцы вокруг члена, Бен задыхается.

— Ну и как тебе? — спрашивает Рей, и Бен кивает, потеревшись щекой между её лопаток. — Классно, правда? 

— Пиздец как классно, — соглашается он. Теперь он не так застенчив, как в тот раз, когда они говорили об этом. Сейчас он уверен. — Если у тебя есть другие идеи, я открыт для предложений.

Он практически чувствует её довольную ухмылку, но это не имеет значения. Бен всегда был готов к конструктивной критике и самосовершенствованию. А предложение Рей оказалось весьма достойным.


End file.
